For nearly two decades, the National Institute on Drug Abuse and its predecessor, Center for Studies of narcotics and Drug Abuse, NIMH have been providing the scientific community working on problems of drug abuse with authentic and standardized supplies of controlled research drugs and chemicals. These include marijuana, known hallucinogens, heroin, amphetamines, cannabinoids, opiates, neuropeptides, and many other chemicals, and drugs essential both for clinical and non-clinical research. Besides supplying research chemicals and drugs, NIDA also provides analytical services through sample/specimen analysis by GC mass spectrometry and radioimmunoassay (RIA). Due to the increased demand for standardized nicotine cigarettes by the research community and nonavailability of standardized nicotine, and placebo nicotine cigarettes commercially. NIDA plans to award this SBIR, Phase II contract for establishing the manufacturing procedures for standardized nicotine and placebo nicotine cigarettes.